The Secret!
by LozzaBee
Summary: Meet Shizuru Viola, a famous and wealthy doctor as she is chosen to speak to University students about her profession. The day drags on but something unexpected happens. Shizuru ends up leaving the building with a wolf pup that is injured. What series of events will occur now that she has taken the wolf pup, Natsuki Kruger, alpha wolf of the forest. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret!

Chapter 1: Normal Morning!

A/N: Hey, You! It seems you have taken an interest in this story by the summary? Well, I hope I don't disappoint you! I am only just starting to write on FanFiction so if there are any errors, please do let me know so I can correct them! Enjoy reading!

* * *

The rough rays of the slightly glittering light began to peak through the silky curtains thin gap that split each side of the curtains apart, having not been pressed together enough the night before. Slight shuffles began to sound around the square bedroom from the lavender bed sheets being moved around by the occupant of the queen sized bed. Annoyingly cute chirping continued to chirp outside of the balcony windows from a nest built from nothing but twigs sat in the large oak tree hovering next to the house as a wake up call, signalling the rise of the morning sun.

This room has the most beautiful view from the balcony outside the windows: from the suns mean rays of light to the moons kind darkness. The sun rises with its blinding light before anyone's alarm clock goes off. People believe that humans enjoy being greeted by the sun in the morning but the sun rises around an hour earlier than the alarm clocks and wakes up the house occupant with a groan of annoyance. As much as they wish to continue to slumber, the sun decides to glare harder. The sun shouldn't affect people sleeping with their eyes closed right? But it does. The sun wrestles with the darkness of sleepiness and turns everything into red spots and managing to disturb the once peaceful sleep.

Most people would groan and bury themselves under the covers like an ostrich diving its head in a hole but not this one particular woman. Shizuru Viola is a morning person for definite. The sun always wakes her up in a lovely mood and she will start her morning routine like always. Shizuru has always been an early riser, ever since her mother had told her: '_The early bird catches the worm!' _at a young age. Shizuru agreed wholeheartedly.

Shizuru opened her eyelids and revealed two sparkling crimson ruby eyes. Her eye colour is very distinct and a unique shade. People will tell her that her eyes are a dull brown depending on her mood and others say she has the eye colour of blood. It may not seem like it but the blood comments really hit her heart like a baseball bat hitting a baseball and making it a home run. They make it sound as if she is a blood thirsty demon feeding on the lives of humans.

Shizuru stretched under her sheets on her queen sized bed to wake her limp limbs. As her body slowly but surely began to wake up, she sat up and the lavender bed sheets fell and pooled around her waist. She fluttered her eyes a few times to blink the sleep away and when it didn't work, she brought her right hand level to her eyes and gave a slight rub, not wanting to apply to much pressure and make her eyes bloodshot. Suddenly her face felt drowsy and she replaced her hand from her eye to cover her mouth as a small and cute yawn was let loose.

Once she had finished her cute yawn and her limbs tingling to move, she carefully slid her legs over the side of her beds mattress and placed her bare feet inside her fluffy slippers. She wriggled her toes around and giggled as the fluff tickled the soles of her feet and between her toes. She was standing up when a tap of knuckles brushed against the other side of her bedroom door, alerting her that there is someone there waiting to be answered.

Shizuru glanced down and corrected her mini kimono that reached her thighs and wrists. Satisfied with her appearance, she runs her hand through her honey hair to untangle the knots as she walked towards the door with a smile, already knowing who is on the other side. Shizuru is a very traditional woman. She enjoys tea ceremonies with others and wearing the traditional clothing such as kimono's and eating traditional food. Her family is a very traditional family but are also open-minded.

Arriving at the white painted door, she unlocked it with a twist and pushed the handle down and the door opened into the room as Shizuru stepped back and pulled the door with her body. On the other side of the door is one of her best friends, Mai Tokiha. Mai is an average height with a very large bust size. She has orange hair with a rebellion streak on her fringe that seems to enjoy sticking out to the side. Mai's violet orbs peered at Shizuru through the doorway with a morning smile that Shizuru can't help but return.

"Ara! Good morning, Mai. Did you let yourself in again to prepare my breakfast and lunch? Must I repeat myself there is no need?" Shizuru couldn't help feel flattered that Mai goes through all the trouble to do this for her every morning.

Mai and Shizuru have been best friends since childhood and Mai began taking an interest in food technology and so she studied at University in that field type. Mai passed everything with flying colours and she wanted to open her own restaurant for her and her brother, Takumi. He is a lovely boy with a failing heart and when the opportunity came, Mai used all of her money to pay for his treatment and heart transplant since their parents had passed on.

Of course, Mai didn't have enough money to open her own restaurant because she used it for their living arrangements. Mai was never one to complain about finance problems, even if she had only enough money to pay for the bills and shopping. Mai worked part time at a cafe and went to University, even the loan only helped them scrape by. No matter how many times Mai was offered help, she refused.

Shizuru grew impatient and on Mai's 21st birthday bought a restaurant building and furnished everything to make it sparkling. The restaurant is under the power of Shizuru's parents business that they run, Viola Corporation. Shizuru's parents agreed since it would benefit them as well. Mai was given her gift and she had so many emotions it scared her friend. Happiness, sadness, anger, stubbornness and gratefulness. Mai started paying off all the bills and began working. Everything has been running smoothly since and Mai always tried to repay Shizuru for it by doing the things Shizuru is unable to do, like making breakfast.

Shizuru is able to cook but due to her busy schedule, she doesn't have the time. She wakes up and prepares herself for the day and doesn't have any spare time to cook, then it's straight off to work. So, as Shizuru bathes herself and so on, Mai cooks breakfast and lunch so Shizuru has a decent day and a breakfast with spare time.

"Yeah-Yeah! You know you can't get rid of me that easy! Anyway, I'm going to prepare breakfast now you know I'm here so hurry and prepare yourself!" Mai's bubbly attitude can brighten anyone's day.

Recently, Mai had been down in the dumps because her ex-boyfriend, Tate Yuuichi, had cheated on her with some girl named Shiho. He claimed that he was drunk and he didn't do it by his own will but when he came over that night, there wasn't a single smell of alcohol besides from guilt and sex. Mai said it was over and had cried her heart out to Shizuru. Ever since, Mai began to pick herself up and so did her mood.

"Of course, Mai." Shizuru gave a smile and watched as her friend disappeared around the corner of the hall towards the kitchen. Shizuru turned towards the inside of her wardrobe and scanned her clothes. She may have a large sum of money and have amazing looks but that doesn't mean she has to flaunt it in others faces. That is just plain rude.

Shizuru wasn't going to be at work today. In fact, she is going to a University to speak to some of the students doing majors in medical classes. Since Shizuru's a doctor and is well known and very successful, the University asked her to make an appearance and speak to the students about how her work is and what it holds and etc. Shizuru agreed.

Scanning her ruby eyes over her clothes, she decided to pick something simple as to not stand out too much. After all, she is talking to people a few years younger than herself, it's not like she has to intimidate them all when wearing one of her pencil skirt suits and heels with a large lab coat, is there? Shizuru decided to choose a pair of black pumps, black skinny jeans and a light purple long sleeved button up shirt and a simple black blazer. _Casual_ and _smart._

Satisfied with her choice of clothing, Shizuru took the hangers and carefully laid her clothes out on her crumpled bed sheets as she then quickly grabbed a towel and a change of underwear from a table next to the bathroom. Everything began, she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth first, gets in a nice hot shower and cleans her body and hair, gets out and towel dries herself to the best she could, places on her underwear and goes back into the bedroom to blow dry her hair.

Once her hair was done, she brushed through her shiny honey hair and went about getting her clothes on her body. Finally done, she grabbed her car keys, purse and etc before readying herself to go down the stairs of her house and having her delicious breakfast. All she needs now is food in her stomach and her financial manager and best friend, Yukino Chrysant.

"Shizuru! Breakfast is ready and Yukino is here!" Mai called up from downstairs as Shizuru reached the end of the hallway. Speak of the devil, Yukino is already here.

"Ara-Ara! Mai, make sure she has her tea or she will be falling over from drowsiness!" Shizuru called back with a giggle as she walked down her stair case.

Shizuru crossed the hallway from her stair case to her dinning room and indeed, Yukino has her head laid on the table with her eyes closed. People think that Yukino is an early riser like Shizuru, that isn't the case here. Yukino can wake up and make her way to work perfectly fine as long as she has had her morning tea, otherwise, watch out!

Shizuru released a giggle at her best friend and earned herself a unladylike groan in return. Shizuru settled herself at the head of the table as Mai announced breakfast is served. Multiple dishes littered the table. They all thanked for the food and began eating. Shizuru and Yukino sipped their tea after every bite of the delicious food. Breakfast was finished in no time and it was time for work.

Mai didn't have to work today since she had someone covering her shift and so she was invited to join her best friends on the trip to the University. Mai agreed and they all set off in Shizuru's car, fully prepared for the day ahead. Shizuru drove the way there with Yukino and Mai chatting withe each other. Shizuru joined in here and there but remained her attention on the roads towards the University.

* * *

A/N: Hey again! Well, what did you think? This was fun to write! Leave some reviews or follows and so on for me! Hopefully, I will see you at chapter 2!

Later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret!

Chapter 2: Changing forms!

A/N: Well hello there! I'm so glad to see you joined me again! Thank you all for all the lovely reviews and following my story and so on. It lights my face up to see them all! I'm surprised you like my story so far! Thanks for all the support!

Have fun everyone!

* * *

The never ending sleepless nights of torture. It all repeats itself over with metal binds to stop any escape, the burning sensation of the endless injections as they pierce the skin and flow into the bloodstream. The electrical shocks for trying to escape the darkly lit room. A solid frozen metal table was so cold it could make anyone's body shiver with just a touch. The most painful, is the men in lab coats looming over the person on the table as they grin at the pain they inflict.

A body lay trembling on the solid metal, it resists with as much energy to struggle free and away from the pain. A man in a crystal pristine lab coat literally skipped forwards with a large protected syringe, ready to be pricked and injected into the skin. He grinned down at a woman's body laying, barely alive on the table as he drew his needle to the ready point to be injected into the woman's bloodstream.

The man was about to pierce the pale flesh with his disgusting liquid when a rather forceful shove to release her body came from under him, managing to knock the needle far from his reach across the room. He had one of his lackeys fetch a new one for him as he reached for a switch next to the metal table. He clicked his tongue and pushed the button under his index finger and watched the woman's body arch of the table as a silent cry of anguish tore from her throat.

Electric currents flowed through her body at lightning speed and agonizing pain tore through her muscles and burns, making the tissue spasm in shocks. The electric suddenly stops and the woman's body continued to writhe in pain on the table. Her eyes are squeezed shut so much it forms creases on her forehead, her teeth are ground shut together, to stop any of the pain filled screams she wanted to let out. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing it.

As the woman continued to spasm, the blonde doctor seizes his opportunity and plunges the sharp needle into the inner skin and vein of her elbow. The mystery liquid is drained from the syringe throughout the needle and into the woman's blood stream. The woman's tight shut eyes snap open as a hot feeling travels along her arms and throughout her body. Her eyes narrow to slits at the pain it causes but she manages to drag her lip into her mouth to bite on.

Eventually, the third dose of liquid is too much and a howl of pain erupts from deep in her throat. Salty tears brim in her eyes and she wills them not to fall as the pain begins to become unbearable. The after effects of the liquid coursing through her body makes her spasm, she tries to fight it, but she can't do it...she just doesn't have the energy.

The blonde lab man above her grin turns into an angry frown as his test experiment had failed. Again. He wasn't the type of man to lose his patience, but it continues to grow thinner every time his idea fails and he gets punished for it. His boss isn't one who enjoys constant failures, especially on large summed money projects like this one. He decided to try asking his subject to see if she knew why.

Leaning over the body that was still shaking, he pulled out his right hand and placed it on the left side of his head by his ear and with a grunt of power, sends a backhanded slap across the woman's cheek. The forced slap echoes around the large and blank white room, other people in lab coats stop their actions and turned to the sound, but after a menacing glare, they got back to work. He receives a drowsy glare from the woman below him at his actions as he admired the large red mark on her swollen right cheek.

"Test subject_ 1 _and only _1_: Natsuki Kruger. Why don't you do us all a favor and change for us? We do the same thing every day, over and over again and yet you still refuse. I know you can do it, I've seen it with my own eyes!" The mans voice raised as he finished his sentence. However, the woman stared, not at him, but rather nowhere. Her blood shot eyes are open, but her mind is shut down.

The man seethed with fury and flicked the big red switch, sending wave after wave of electricity shocks through Natsuki's body. The current increased to a higher altitude in pain and Natsuki's body bucked over and over as the metal table beneath her gave her back strong zaps. The lab man watched as Natsuki writhed in pain on the table. It wasn't enough for him. He wanted results and she refused to give him any.

Anger flared inside of him and he turned the switch higher and higher, he didn't stop even as Natsuki's agonized screams filled his ears. He chanted over his mantra of that he wanted results. Natsuki's screams are like music to his ears. Bad dogs get punished and so he is punishing her. Not even knowing he is baiting the angry beast hidden inside.

Natsuki's body writhed on the table, her toes curled and her fingers dug into the table, all the while her back banged against the table. Her emerald eyes are open and small veins are spread throughout her eyes. A dulling force in her head is torturing her mind and it does no good to the beast inside. Her body feels suffocated and extremely hot. The beast inside her is begging to be released, but it needs an extra push. Natsuki's survival instinct kicked in as another higher course of electric shot through her.

The lab man, dissatisfied with his work and his anger calmed, flicked off the switch at seeing the woman's body drop onto the table with a 'thud'. He scoffed at her body and ordered some commands to be done. He turned to walk away when some snapping noises were heard and screams. He was about to turn when a rather forceful punch connected with his stomach, sending him hurdling into the wall.

Pain shot through his entire being as he slumped down against the concrete wall, unable to move a finger. A sudden pain engulfed his shoulder and he cried out in pain. He turned to his left to see what was attached to his shoulder. It was Natsuki-no, a dark blue wolf snarling in anger as it bit into his shoulder and neck. He gargled his own blood that rose in his throat as razor sharp teeth ripped from his neck and shoulder, taking a chunk of his flesh before the wolf spat it out on the floor. Splatters of blood covered his face and his clothing.

Dark angered emerald eyes stared into his own and his eye sight darkened. He knew he was dying, but could do nothing to stop it at his last moment was spent staring at his test subject, until he took his last breath and closed his eyes. His only regret in the world was not setting things straight between him and his ex. Now, he'll never have a chance.

The large chunk in the mans flesh had blood leaking from his wound. He wasn't surviving that bite, even if the gods helped him. His neck was literally no longer there. Natsuki stood on all fours, her dark furry body finally free to move around after being strapped to that table for so long. Blood dropped from her jaw and mixed with saliva falling to the floor. She growled deep in her throat in warning at the others in the room and they hurriedly scampered away.

The change of her body turning into _1 of her wolf forms to_ok the last remaining energy out of her. All Natsuki is relying on is survival instincts. A will to escape and survive.

Natsuki growled low and deep as her hard emeralds glared everywhere around the room. Nothing was left that she hadn't been staring at. It was like a laboratory: Bleach white walls, metal tables and scientific equipment like heart monitors and large racks with needles and tools. The smell of disinfectant was far too strong for Natsuki's now sensitive nose and it made her twitch her nuzzle in displeasure.

Sniffing at the air, she could slightly detect the smell of humans rushing in her direction. A long pink tongue licked her nuzzle that made her nose slightly wet and began taking steps forwards, only to be stopped as another man in a lab coat sprang into the room. However, this man had an MTech MT-A810CF knife ready to stab her at any given second. She had to be cautious.

Natsuki could sense his body tense as he prepared to attack. He sprang forwards with the knife aimed straight at her, but she wasn't able to stop his attack, nor was she fast enough to dodge it. He screamed a war cry and struck with all his might as Natsuki winced and sprung backwards and slammed into a wall. A sharp pain shot through the side of her body by her ribs and she whined in pain.

Blood dripped from her wound as the pain began to become too unbearable for her. Her side was beginning to become numb and her body was giving in to exhaustion. Even as exhausted and in pain she was, she narrowly dodged the mans next attack as the blade caught her left hind leg, creating a large and perfectly sliced line of flesh as blood gushed from her wound.

As she looked upon her wounds, anger flared in dark emerald eyes. Fury was raging inside of her chest, wishing to rip out and tear everything and everyone to shreds. Her blood boiled and she charged forwards. She ran into his body as her paws clawed at everything they could, being his stomach. The momentum sent the man attacking her to the floor as he cursed at his failed attempt.

Even in her wounded and exhausted state, she decided to give the finishing blow. She charged at his body on the floor and released her claws and slashed the mans frail neck, ripping the flesh of his neck open and leaving his body to bleed out on the floor. Natsuki's wolf body wobbled and her eyes grew lidded as she wobbled towards the door, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Slowly reaching the door, she took note of the sound of rushing steps. What direction they were heading, she was too tired to care. She winced as her wounds throbbed and her body staggered through the left open door. The blinding light rendering her eyes momentarily blind with large black dots appearing and disappearing. Her eyes adjusted after she stepped out of the flapping doors and was met with long and plain white corridors.

Natsuki pushed herself forwards and let out a howl of pain at her throbbing wounds. She wasn't about to give up her freedom and her pack just for some inflicted wounds. She growled in defiance of giving up and continued forwards along the halls, using her nose to guide her to the outside. She limped hallway to hallway after left and rights. It was like a maze. Natsuki didn't even know when her body entered the final stage of survival mode and turned her into a pup after losing most of her strength and energy.

After what seemed like an endless journey, Natsuki finally found herself staring at a pair of double doors that boasted with energy and life. Her small furry body moved on its own motivation and pushed through the push doors, landing her in a space filled with life forms of humans. None of them noticed the small pup looking around in awe as they hurried to their classes, saying something about a hot doctor for some type of lecture.

One familiar scent washed over her nose out of all the others. She yipped in happiness as a red haired woman stepped through the crowd with a sway in her hips and a smirk on her lips. She made sure to give people who saw her an odd wink here and there as she literally strut towards Natsuki's puppy form. They both met each other half way.

_'Nao! Oh god, it's really you!'_ Natsuki said aloud in her mind, knowing Nao can hear her thoughts without being shut out from Natsuki's inner mind. Natsuki's pup form continued to throb painfully, but it didn't stop her yipping. She even spun around before she was lifted into the awaiting arms of her friend and pack member, Nao Zhang.

_'Hey there, pup! It's been a while. Where the fuck were you? Your pack is in panic because their alpha is missing. Many tried to take your place, but they were cast aside until we could confirm you were dead. You're lucky your pack only wants you as their leader.' _Nao replied to her old friend, Natsuki Kruger, as she carefully maneuvered herself through the crowd of people in the hallways and mindful of her leaders wounds.

_'I don't know who they are, but they got me on my hunt. All I know is there name is 'District 1' or something. I woke up here and they injected me with...I don't really know for sure, but whatever it was, they knew I could change forms. They don't know about all of you though. Right now, I need to have the pack move to a safer location and-'_

_'Look pup, you're fucked up pretty bad and we need to get them wounds healed first before you go all 'Alpha' mode on me, got it. We also need to leave as soon as. You're lucky I'm attending University here.'_

Nao continued to move towards the entrance of the building, moving as fast as she could before whoever took her leader, try to do it again.

* * *

A/N: Heya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Natsuki. I started writing this a while ago but my hands have been tied recently.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave me a review! See you all at chapter 3!


End file.
